CHANGE
by usei
Summary: "Aku akan bertanggung jawab atas dirimu." Ada yang berubah dari seorang Todoroki Shouto semenjak festival olahraga Yuuei. Menyebabkan dilema, terutama pada kehidupan Midoriya Izuku. Warning : Fem!Midoriya Izuku. Main Pair : Todoroki x Fem!Midoriya RnR please!
1. Chapter 1

_**Hanya fic iseng untuk memulihkan WB akut saya. Maaf kalau ada kesalahanan karena saya baru ngikutin animenya saja, belum sampai ke manganya.**_

 _ **Warning : Fem!Midoriya. Midoriya Female ver tetapi saya tidak merubah namanya. Krn mnrt saya, nama Midoriya Izuku terasa sedikit feminim. Karena saya msh ada digaris keras straight pairing tetapi baca juga BL sih. Eh tumben gue pake "saya". Wkwk.**_

.

.

.

 **CHANGE**

©Boku No Hero Academia by Horikoshi Kouhei.

CHANGE by Usei.

 **Chapter I : Responsibility**

.

.

.

 _ **Midoriya Izuku's POV.**_

.

.

.

"Sisi kirimu kadang terlihat mengerikan, Ibuku berkata seraya menyiramkan air mendidih kepadaku."

"Aku tidak akan menggunakan sisi kiriku dalam pertempuran. Itu adalah deklarasi bahwa aku menolak keberadaan Ayahku."

Dia bagaikan tokoh utama sebuah komik dengan latar belakang seperti itu. Hanya seorang aku yang mendengarnya dengan jelas. Seorang aku, seorang Midoriya Izuku yang bahkan tak memiliki bakat murni. Apa yang dapat aku katakan mengenai semua kenyataan ini ? Hanya sebuah gumaman pernyataan perang kepadanya entah dalam arti seperti apa, aku pun tak mengerti.

Semenjak kejadian itu pula, dilema diantara aku dan dia mulai menerpa bagai hujan es yang dibuatnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Pertandingan babak kedua dimulai!"

Gemuruh suara penonton festival olahraga Yuuei saat itu menambah adrenalin para peserta yang lolos di babak seperempat final. Dibandingkan dengan kegemparan yang terjadi tersebut, kepalaku terus terisi dengan pembicaraanku dengan Todoroki-kun. Beberapa saat lalu, aku berpapasan dengan Endeavor, sang Ayah pemilik _quirk half-cold-half-hot_ itu. Sang pahlawan no 2 tersebut berkata bahwa pertarungan antara aku dan Todoroki-kun adalah sebuah ujian yang bagus untuk anaknya.

Aku tidak akan kalah darimu, Todoroki-kun. Dalam hati kubergumam seraya berjalan menyusuri lorong menuju area pertandingan sesaat setelah namaku dipanggil oleh si MC nyentrik berquirk suara itu. Kumendengar nama kami disebut lantang disertai _excitement_ akan ekspektasi tinggi hiburan yang mereka akan tonton sesaat lagi. Sesampainya di arena, aku memandangnya dengan jeli. Menatap tajam tanpa gentar. Begitu pula dirinya kepadaku.

Todoroki Shouto-kun. Berulang kali. Beruntun. Semakin kuat dan kuat. Aku berusaha menahannya dengan memfokuskan kekuatan _One for Al_ l pada jari-jariku disetiap serangannya. Sebagai seorang wanita, fisikku mungkin memang lemah tetapi tekadku tak akan kalah darinya meskipun motivasiku dibandingkan dirinya berbeda bagai langit dan bumi. Tak ada satupun serangan lalai darinya. Ia serius. Sangat. Kemarahan jelas terasa ditatapan matanya ketika kuberkata bahwa ia harus bertarung mengerahkan seluruh kekuatannya. Semakin jelas amarahnya ketika tubuhnya mulai gemetar akibat kekuatan esnya sendiri. Tubuhnya mulai membeku dan melambat. Ia mengira aku telah diperbudak oleh Ayahnya hanya karena aku mengungkap kenyataan tentang apa yang terjadi pada pertarungan ini.

Aku kesal. Sesak rasanya. Apalagi ketika mengetahui bahwa ia bermain-main disini. Semuanya, teman-teman, bertarung dengan sekuat tenaga! Tetapi dia berkata dengan seenaknya ingin menang hanya dengan mengandalkan sebagian kekuatannya ? Jangan bercanda, hei, Todoroki-kun! Apapun masalah yang kau hadapi sampai saat ini, kau tak berhak menodai perjuangan kuat teman-teman! Demi semua orang yang telah mendukungku selama ini, aku akan membuatmu sadar apa yang baru saja kau katakan adalah kesalahan besar!

Ia berseru dengan amarah pada suaranya yang redam, "Seluruh kekuatanku, katamu!? Jangan bercanda. Pasti ayahku sudah menyuapmu dengan uang atau semacamnya. Menyebalkan sekali. Aku akan mengakhiri semua ini secepat mungkin."

Beberapa kali, aku berhasil mendaratkan pukulan pada tubuhnya hingga terlempar jauh dari hadapanku. Ekspresi wajahnya semakin membingungkan di setiap langkahnya. Aku menyerukan konfrontasi tentang dirinya di hadapannya. Bongkahan-bongkahan es itu seakan membekukan hatinya selama ini, hingga tubuh dan pikirannya tak menerima kenyataan. Kebencian pada sang Ayah membakar pandangannya ke depan hingga tertutup kabut asap tebal.

"Semua itu! Bukankah semua itu kekuatan milikmu sendiri!?

Kedua matanya membelalak, terkejut, saat mendengar ucapanku. Pandangan matanya menyusuri masa lalu dan menemukan jati diri. Sesaat itu pula, kobaran api menyatu dengan sebagian dirinya. Panas dan cahaya terangnya begitu indah hingga membuatku terpana. Tubuhnya yang sebagian membeku, kini, telah mencapai keseimbangan. Ia menjadi sesempurna Todoroki Shouto yang seharusnya.

"Terima kasih, Midoriya."

Setelahnya, hanya pandangan berbayang yang terlihat. Gelap dan dingin.

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah festival olahraga Yuuei, proses belajar diliburkan beberapa hari. Aku memanfaatkannya untuk memulihkan diri sehabis pertandingan melawan Todoroki-kun. Recovery girl berkata aku tidak boleh bertarung sembrono lagi karena tubuhku mungkin tidak akan sanggup untuk memulihkan diri jika terjadi luka yang sangat parah seperti kemarin. Di tanganku terdapat bekas luka yang begitu nyata sebagai tanda pertarungan menyakitkan melawan Todoroki-kun.

 _"Terima kasih, Midoriya."_

Todoroki-kun...

Kenapa kau mengucapkan terima kasih saat itu? Kau.. Kau tidak mengerti...

Drrrt drrrt.

Ponselku bergetar di atas meja belajarku. Aku meraihnya dan menatap layar ponsel.

"Eh?"

Sebuah email masuk dari alamat email yang tidak diketahui. Sebuah nama tertera di akhir email tersebut.

 **From** : (Address tidak dikenal)

 **Subject** : (none)

Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan denganmu saat masuk sekolah nanti.

 **Todoroki Shouto.**

Apa? Todoroki-kun? Kenapa? Hal apa lagi yang ingin dibicarakannya?

.

.

.

.

.

Hari ini kami hanya sibuk memikirkan _code name hero_ kami untuk dipergunakan di panggung profesional. Aku sendiri memilih _code name_ "Deku" seperti yang selalu Kacchan serukan kepadaku. Namun, bukan "Deku" yang tidak bisa apa-apa, tetapi "Deku" yang penuh semangat! Meskipun begitu, deku yang penuh semangat ini tetap saja merasa risih, apalagi ketika kedua bola mata hetero itu menatapku dari kejauhan. Aku tak dapat menebak apa yang ingin dibicarakannya. Sama seperti ketika ia mengajakku bicara setelah _calvary battle_ usai. Satu hal yang kuketahui, ia ingin berbicara denganku berdua, sepulang sekolah.

Selesai masa belajar hari ini, Iida-kun dan Uraraka-san mengajakku pulang bersama tetapi aku menolak dengan alasan ada urusan di ruangan guru. Aku terdiam di kelas hingga semua temanku menghilang dari pandangan kecuali orang itu. Beberapa menit terlewati dengan hanya berdua saja, duduk berjauhan tanpa saling menyapa. Suara geseran bangkunya terdengar jelas sesaat sebelum ia tiba di hadapan mejaku. Aku memandangnya gusar, risih.

"A-Apa lagi yang ingin kau bicarakan, Todoroki-kun?"

Aku ingat, aku sama sekali tak membalas email yang ia kirim kepadaku beberapa hari lalu. Sebabnya? Aku pun tak tau. Aku hanya merasa gelisah pada diriku sendiri.

Pandangan matanya tak setajam dulu. Bola matanya sedikit lebih sendu tetapi sinarnya lebih tenang dan dalam. Berbeda sekali. Bertolak belakang dengan saat ia menantangku bahkan ketika ia mengintimidasi saat menginterogasi apakah aku terlibat hubungan khusus dengan All Might. Pandangan matanya terasa... damai. Meskipun begitu, sikap kalemnya tetap kental.

"Terima kasih atas dukunganmu saat aku melawan Bakugou," ucapnya cepat, tanpa berbasa-basi. Aku sendiri tak mengerti kenapa aku begitu mendukungnya saat itu. Apakah karena aku dapat melihat kesedihan yang ia alami, beserta keinginan dalam dirinya? Kurasa bukan hanya itu. Tetapi juga karena aku merasa bersalah pada dirinya.

"Seharusnya kau tak perlu berterima kasih padaku, Todoroki-kun. Aku.."

"-tetapi maaf," potongnya, sebelum aku menyelesaikan kalimatku, "...aku tak dapat mengerahkan seluruh kekuatanku saat itu. Pasti Bakugou... merasa kesal.."

Aku juga tak menyangka pada detik terakhir sebelum Kacchan mengeluarkan serangan pamungkasnya, Todoroki-kun memadamkan quirk apinya. Sungguh mengejutkan.

"... Apimu.. sungguh indah, Todoroki-kun. Maaf jika kau merasa tersinggung. Saat melihatnya, aku merasakan bahwa.. ya, mungkin, aku sudah salah mengambil langkah. Aku memikirkan diriku sendiri. Aku merasa kesal karena melihatmu seperti itu. Aku minta maaf karena telah menginjakkan kaki ke wilayah yang seharusnya tak kuinjak. Tak seharusnya kau berterima kasih padaku," jelas aku tanpa helaan nafas. Aku memandang mejaku. Mengepalkan kedua tanganku. Rasanya sesak.

 _"Dalam ingatanku, ibuku selalu menangis."_

Ucapannya itu menjadi tombak penyesalan yang aku rasakan.

Ia hanya memandangku dalam diam. Entah apa yang ia pikirkan saat aku mengatakan semua itu. Pasti ia merasa aku orang yang plin plan. Nyatanya, aku pun bingung harus bagaimana. Karena seharusnya aku tak berhak ikut campur. Tetapi melihat sosok menyedihkannya, aku merasa tidak dapat tinggal diam. Keegoisan ini sudah merajalela.

"Sudahlah," ucapnya singkat. Apa maksud ucapannya?

Ia memandangi tanganku yang mengepal diatas meja. Ia mengerutkan dahi.

"-Aku minta maaf soal itu," bola matanya masih mengarah ke tanganku, menegaskan pandangannya pada luka-luka tangan yang kualami.

"A-Ah, ini.. bukan salahmu kok. Aku saja yang belum cukup kuat. Masih tak bisa mengendalikan kekuatanku. Pada akhirnya, hanya menghancurkan tubuhku sendiri. Padahal aku ini kan wanita ya! Bagaimana nasibku di masa depan, ahahaha."

Tawa yang dibuat-buat untuk mencairkan suasana. Namun dirinya bergeming. Masih memfokuskan diri pada ekspresi wajahku yang mungkin terlihat aneh di matanya.

Ia menghela nafas singkat.

"Aku akan bertanggung jawab."

Ha?

"A-Apa maksudmu dengan bertanggung jawab?"

Kenapa ekspresi wajahnya itu tak pernah berubah? Apa yang sebenarnya ia pikirkan?

"Bertanggung jawab atas dirimu."

Lagi, aku tak mengerti apa sebenarnya tujuan ia mengajakku bicara. Aku rasa aku terlalu banyak berpikir sehingga tak menyadari sesuatu telah berubah dari diri seorang Todoroki Shouto.

.

.

.

 **TBC**.

.

.

.

.

 **Next chapter**.

 _"Midoriya. Bisakah kau sedikit lebih mendekat?"_

 _"Dasar hanbun-yaro! Jangan macam-macam denganku! Aku akan menjadi nomor satu dan mengalahkanmu!"_

 _"Maksudnya, mengalahkan Todoroki dari hati Midoriya? Hahaha. Kau mana bisa, Bakugou!"_

 _"Uruseee! Bukan itu! Aku tidak peduli dengan kuso-onna-deku!"_

 _"Hahahaha, kenapa kau tidak mengaku saja sih kalau sebenarnya kau cemburu gara-gara Todoroki yang mulai mendekati Midoriya?"_

 _"Kubilang bukan itu! Tutup mulutmu atau kubunuh kau, Kirishima!"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _ **Ceritanya ini diawali dr pertandingan midoriya vs todoroki. gue suka bgt part itu, jd gue masukkan sbg ide utama. Maaf kalau banyak kekurangan. Untuk fic gue yang lain, masih diusahakan. Gue lg menggebu BnHA sih. hahaha. Jaa mata ne.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**CHANGE**

©Boku no Hero Academia by Horikoshi Kouhei

CHANGE by Usei.

 **Chapter 2 :Ice Flower**

.

.

 _Midoriya Izuku's POV_

.

.

.

Pagi itu, mereka sibuk mengomentari hasil pertandingan festival olahraga Yuuei. Mulai dari hasil pertandingan hingga membicarakan kehebatan _quirk_ tiap teman di kelas. Aku tidak begitu memperhatikan teman-teman sekelas karena aku sedang sibuk dengan Catatan Analisis Hero No 14 yang belum aku selesaikan. Aku harus menuliskan semua data tentang teman-teman dan proses pertarungan yang terjadi sebelum aku melupakannya.

Sayup-sayup aku mendengar Iida-kun yang berisik mengomentari gaya duduk Kacchan. Mereka bertengkar seperti biasanya, keributan utama di kelas ini. Selain itu, aku sedikit mendengar obrolan yang menarik yang terjadi pada sudut-sudut ruangan. Tanpa melepaskan pandangan pada buku catatan analisis hero edisi no 14 milikku, tanganku terus menulis semua informasi yang masih tersimpan jelas di kepalaku seraya memasang telinga lebar-lebar untuk mencuri dengar obrolan teman-teman.

"Uwaahh, lihat! Hanya dengan sekali sentuh, batere ponselku langsung terisi penuh. Tak disangka kau cukup berguna juga, Kaminari," teriak seseorang dengan suaranya yang cukup lantang. Aku rasa itu suara Jirou-san.

"Cukup berguna... apa maksud ucapanmu? Jadi selama ini kau berpikir aku tidak berguna?" balas Kaminari dengan nada bicara yang agak kesal.

"Haha, maaf, maksudnya bukan begitu. Aku tidak menyangka saja kalau _quirk_ listrikmu bisa berguna untuk sehari-hari. Setidaknya _quirk_ -ku berguna untuk mendengarkan musik."

Ohh, obrolan tentang guna _quirk_ mereka sehari-hari toh. Aku pikir apa. Lebih baik aku fokus mengingat apa saja yang dilakukan mereka di festival untuk aku catat. Tapi, tunggu dulu, aku rasa kegunaan _quirk_ mereka sehari-hari bisa dijadikan referensi yang menarik untuk dicatat.

Aku menoleh ke sumber suara. Letaknya berada di sekitar belakang tempatku duduk. Disana ada Kaminari-kun, Jirou-san, Uraraka-san, Yaoyorozu-san, Mineta-kun dan... Todoroki-kun. Mereka berkumpul mengobrol sambil berdiri, sedangkan Todoroki-kun duduk santai sembari membaca sebuah buku-entah buku apa. Kebetulan saja posisi mereka berkumpul ada disana sehingga terlihat Todoroki-kun mengikuti pembicaraan mereka, walaupun sesungguhnya ia hanya diam saja dan tidak memperhatikan. Aku jadi teringat ucapannya beberapa hari lalu. Apa maksudnya dengan "bertanggung jawab"? Saat aku tanya, ia hanya diam dan kemudian pamit pulang.

"Uwahh, _quirk_ -ku ini juga kadang berguna loh! Aku bisa membantu ayah dan ibuku memindahkan barang tanpa harus capek-capek angkat beban," lanjut Uraraka-san seraya memampangkan senyuman ceria andalannya. Selain itu, ia pun memperagakan contoh penggunaan _quirk_ -nya dengan menyentuh ponsel Jirou-san yang baru saja baterainya diisi penuh oleh Kaminari-kun.

"Iya juga ya. Andai saja aku punya _quirk_ yang sama dengan Uraraka-san, aku juga akan memanfaatkannya untuk... ufufufu... meringankan rok-rok anak perempuan supaya terangkat dengan sendirinya!" seru Mineta-kun dengan pikiran ala masa mudanya. Aku heran dengan anak satu itu, kenapa selalu saja punya pikiran kreatif tak berguna sama sekali.

"Menjijikan sekali kalau Mineta-san yang memiliki kekuatan seperti itu," timpal Yaoyorozu-san geram. Mau bagaimana lagi? Terkadang ia menjadi salah satu korban pelecehan Mineta-kun. Setelah menghela nafas panjang, ia melanjutkan, "Untuk _quirk_ milikku, seharusnya tak perlu dipertanyakan. Aku bisa menciptakan berbagai macam benda mati. Contohnya," tiba-tiba saja dari telapak tangan Yaoyorozu-san keluar pisau dapur berukuran cukup besar dan pisau tersebut ia condongkan ke Mineta-kun, "Ya, seperti pisau ini. Pisau yang bisa kapan saja membelahmu jadi dua."

Kaminari-kun kaget setengah mati ketika pisau itu dicondongkan ke arahnya, ah, salah, ke arah Mineta-kun. Posisi Kaminari-kun berada di belakang Mineta-kun, jadi mungkin ia merasa ditodongkan pisau juga.

"Kejamnya kau, Yaoyorozu-san."

"Hahhahaha."

Kaminari-kun dalam sekejab pindah tempat ke samping kanan meja Todoroki-kun karena takut menjadi sasaran, membuat pria berambut dwiwarna itu mengalihkan pandangan dari buku yang ia baca ke Kaminari-kun. Keberadaannya disana membuat ia teringat sesuatu dan kemudian tanpa berpikir panjang langsung memegang pundak Todoroki-kun dan berkata, "Ah! Tapi dari semuanya, aku sangat penasaran dengan pria ini." Todoroki-kun mengerlingkan mata sejenak ke pundaknya sendiri yang disentuh sembarang. Ia hanya diam memandang dan tak berkomentar.

Kaminari-kun melanjutkan ucapannya yang tertunda, "Karena ia setengah panas setengah dingin, artinya ia bisa membuat es serut gratis sepuasnya saat musim panas dan membuat api unggun saat berkemah di musim dingin. Atau bahkan ia bisa membuat air saat kehausan ketika sedang berada di padang pasir dengan menggabungkan es dan apinya! Hahahaha!" Tanpa melihat situasi, anak muda dengan _quirk electrification_ itu tertawa terbahak-bahak. Ia tidak menyadari bahwa Todoroki-kun memelototinya tanpa ekspresi. Sedangkan teman obrolan yang lain hanya menatapnya dengan tatapan mengejek karena ucapannya yang tak tahu situasi dan lawan bicara.

"Hmm. Aku rasa itu bisa diterapkan. Hanya saja aku tidak pernah berpikir untuk membuat es serut dari tangan kananku karena aku tidak punya serutan es," balas Todoroki-kun datar, tak disangka-sangka. Membuat teman-teman di sekitarnya memasang wajah kebingungan karena tak biasanya candaan tak berguna seperti itu akan ditanggapi oleh pemilik mata heterokromatik tersebut. Oleh karena sebab itu pula, suasana diantara mereka mencair dan obrolan pun dilanjutkan.

"Hahahah! Kurasa kau tidak perlu menanggapi omongan si bodoh itu, Todoroki-san. Lagipula kalau tidak punya serutan es, aku bisa membuatkannya. Lain kali kita buat es serut bersama," seru Yaoyorozu-san sambil tertawa. Mereka semua ikut tertawa dan membuat rencana bermain bersama saat musim panas. Jika ada kesempatan, mereka akan benar-benar membuat es serut yang diperoleh dari es buatan tangan Todoroki-kun.

Aku tak menyangka Todoroki-kun akan mengikuti apa omongan mereka. Aku pikir ia tidak bertujuan untuk bermain-main. Ia pernah berkata ia datang kesini bukan untuk berpura-pura akrab dan berteman.

"Apa kau bisa mengendalikan bentuk es yang kau buat, Todoroki-kun? Iyaaaaa, beberapa hari lalu, aku datang ke acara pernikahan kerabat dan disana ada bunga es yang cantik sekali sebagai penghias makanan dingin," ucap Uraraka-san penasaran sambil mendekati Todoroki-kun. Ia memperagakan gerakan yang menggambarkan betapa besarnya bunga es yang dimaksud. Entahlah apa maksud pertanyaan Uraraka-san kepada Todoroki-kun tersebut. Todoroki-kun hanya memperhatikannya, lagi-lagi dalam keheningan.

"Meskipun dia bisa, memangnya mau kau apakan, Uraraka? Tidak mungkin Todoroki jadi penghias bunga es di pernikahanmu, 'kan? Ia ingin jadi _hero_ , bukan jadi staff _wedding_ _organizer_ ," balas Jirou-san seraya kembali tertawa. Kaminari-kun ikut menahan tawa karena ucapan Jirou-san barusan yang sungguh mengena sekali _joke_ -nya. Tunggu dulu, kenapa jadi terasa kalau mereka mem- _bully_ Todoroki-kun sih? Apa sih yang mereka pikirkan? Bercanda keterlaluan sekali.

"Bukan begitu! Aku hanya penasaran saja," jawab Uraraka-san, cemberut, menggembungkan pipinya yang bulat. Karena pertanyaannya menjadi candaan.

"Bisa. Aku bisa mengendalikan bentuk es-ku. Aku hanya perlu membayangkannya." Todoroki-kun mengangkat tangan kanannya ke atas meja. Jari-jarinya membentuk posisi seakan sedang memegang sebuah bunga. Dalam hitungan detik, asap dingin keluar dari jari-jari dan membentuk benda. Merambat dan memadat. Membentuk batang dan kemudian kelopak-kelopaknya yang mekar. Sekali lagi, dalam sekejab, sebuah bunga es yang mirip mawar terbentuk.

" _SUGEEEEE_!" teriak mereka bersamaan, kompak sekali, disertai mulut yang mengaga karena melihat hasil yang begitu mengejutkan.

" _YABAI YO_! AKU MELIHATNYA LANGSUNG. PROSES BUNGA ES _WEDDING ORGANIZER_!" teriak Kaminari-kun dengan histerisnya. Membuat seisi kelas mengalihkan pandangan ke kerumunan mereka. Sedangkan pelaku pembuat bunga es hanya diam memandangi bunga es buatannya sendiri, seakan dirinya sendiri terkejut dengan hasil yang terjadi.

Lagi-lagi... Kurasa kau tidak perlu menanggapinya sampai begitu, Todoroki-kun. Bahkan kau sampai memperagakannya. Lama-lama kau benar-benar jadi pengrajin es pernikahan. Hah...

"Uwah, indah sekali, Todoroki-kun. Hahaha. Padahal kau tidak perlu sampai memperagakannya loh! Aku jadi tidak enak, bukannya aku minta bunganya loh," timpal Uraraka-san, cengengesan. Kurasa bunga es itu akan diberikan ke Uraraka-san sesuai permintaan.

"Kau kepedean sekali, Uraraka! Memangnya Todoroki mau memberikannya padamu? Ia cuma memprakteknya. Iya kan, Todoroki?" Lagi-lagi Kaminari-kun menepuk pundak Todoroki-kun, hingga Todoroki-kun mengedipkan mata. Mungkin tepukannya terlalu kencang jadi sampai terkejut begitu. Atau, ia sedang berpikir makanya sampai terkejut hanya karena ditepuk begitu?

"Hmm..." Todoroki-kun berdeham singkat. Ia memandangi bunga es itu dan buku yang ia baca sebelumnya bergantian dengan seksama. Setelah itu, tiba-tiba saja tubuhnya berdiri, membuat Kaminari-kun yang sekarang terkejut. Mata hetero nya terus memandangi bunga es itu dengan jeli. Kemudian asap dingin kembali menyelimuti bunga es itu, membuat bentuknya semakin memadat.

"To-Todoroki?"

Gerombolan itu memandang kebingungan melihat Todoroki-kun mulai berjalan perlahan meninggalkan mereka. Aku mengedipkan mata heran dengan suasana yang ada disana. Tubuh yang lebih tinggi itu berjalan menuju kemana? Apa ia ingin keluar kelas? Tetapi kenapa ia harus melewati bangku-bangku di depannya? Kenapa ia menghiraukan teman-teman mengobrolnya itu? Kenapa pandangan matanya seperti itu? Kenapa ia tiba-tiba... berhenti di hadapanku?

Mataku terbelalak melihat sosoknya yang berhenti tepat di sisi mejaku. Bunga es yang indah itu tak sedikitpun terlihat gentar. Justru terlihat sangat padat seakan panas pun tak akan membuatnya meleleh. Yang mengherankan adalah si pembuat bunga es yang hanya berdiam diri di sisi mejaku tanpa mengatakan apa-apa.

"Ma-sa i-ya..." Seseorang bicara terbata, sepertinya Kaminari-kun, "... Midoriya?"

"Sudah kubuat supaya tidak cepat meleleh. Asalkan tidak terkena suhu tinggi yang drastis," bibir yang terdiam itu akhirnya angkat bicara. Tangannya yang memegang bunga mawar es sekarang condong ke arahku. Mengisyaratkan untuk aku mengambilnya.

" _NANI_!? ADA APA INI? TODOROKI DAN MIDORIYA? PERKEMBANGAN MACAM APA INI?!"

Aduh, kenapa me-mereka berteriak berjamaah begitu sih. Membuatku semakin gugup saja. Lagipula, apa maksudnya ia menyodorkan bunga ini padaku? Apa aku harus mengambilnya? Tidak biasanya aku menerima bunga unik seperti ini sih. AH BODOH! Bukan itu masalahnya, 'kan? Lebih tepatnya! Ke-Kenapa ia memberikannya padaku? Ada apa dengannya? Apa maksudnya? Apa ia mencoba mempermainkanku di depan teman-teman dengan candaan _wedding_ _organizer_ itu? Apakah sekarang Todoroki-kun orang semacam itu?

Entah kenapa aku menjadi gugup karena pandangan mata bertumpuk dari seisi kelas dengan perkembangan aneh ini. Aku turut senang jika Todoroki-kun sudah mau mengakrabkan diri dengan yang lain. Tetapi, aku tidak mengerti apa maksudnya semua ini. Apakah ia ingin mengakrabkan diri denganku? Dengan memberikanku bunga es yang dengan _random_ -nya ia buat hanya karena ucapan Uraraka-san?

"Ambil."

Ucapan itu terasa memaksa. Aku memandangnya heran, mengerutkan dahi dalam-dalam. Teman-teman menyaksikan dengan mata berbinar. Apakah aku harus menanggapi semua hal konyol ini? Padahal aku hanya bermaksud menguping obrolan iseng mereka. Kenapa jadi seperti ini? Tetapi, akhirnya, dengan gemetar, tanganku bergerak menuju genggaman tangannya pada bunga es itu. Sesaat sebelum aku berhasil meraihnya tiba-tiba saja...

 _BOOM!_

Suara ledakan terjadi di hadapan kami berdua. Seseorang berdiri tepat tak jauh dari kami. Bunga es yang cantik mulai meleleh karena ledakan yang dihasilkan.

"Cih."

Seseorang penyebab ledakan itu berdesis. Pandangan matanya tajam. Aura disekelilingnya terlihat menggelap seakan ingin mencabut nyawa seseorang.

"Ka-Kacchan?"

"Minggir! Kau menghalangi jalan! Aku mau ke loker belakang," bentak si rambut blonde dengan tatapan tajam. Mulutnya terus berdesis karena manusia dua warna di hadapannya hanya diam memandangnya dan sepertinya tak berniat untuk pindah. "Aku bilang minggir, _hanbun-yaro_!"

Todoroki Shouto menghela nafas. Tanpa menghiraukan lawan bicaranya, ia kembali ke meja miliknya sendiri. Sedangkan pelaku pemboman bunga es sudah berlalu menuju loker yang dimaksud sebelumnya. Berpasang-pasang mata mulai memperhatikan keduanya, dan juga... eh aku? Ke-Kenapa? Pandangan mata mereka seakan berkata, "Persaingan antar lelaki jagoan."

Apa-apaan sih tadi itu? Lu-lupakan saja! Aku harus kembali menulis informasi di buku catatan analisis _hero_ ini! Kenapa aku jadi tidak fokus sih?! Aku kembali menulis berangkai kalimat di buku catatan itu. Meskipun berusaha semaksimal mungkin untuk tidak menghiraukan, tetap saja telingaku menangkap bisikan tetangga yang terjadi di sekitarku. Apa sih maunya Todoroki-kun? Aku tidak mengerti tingkahnya akhir-akhir ini.

Sebenarnya tidak hanya hari ini ia berlaku aneh. Beberapa hari lalu semenjak terakhir kami mengobrol berdua, ia sering melakukan hal-hal yang tidak biasa di sekitarku.

 _"Aku akan bertanggung jawab atas dirimu."_

Apakah ada hubungannya dengan ucapannya waktu itu?

Tak lama kemudian, Aizawa-sensei datang dengan tanpa berantakannya seperti biasa. _Homeroom_ dimulai.

.

.

.

 _"Watashi gaaaaa... kitaaaaaaa!"_

"ALL MIGHT!"

"Hahahahaha! Apakah kalian menungguku, wahai _Shounen_ - _tachi_?" ucapnya dengan nada menggelegar, membuat bulu kudu kami berdiri karena _excitement_ yang tercipta. Jika bicara tentang All Might mengajar itu artinya...

PELAJARAN DASAR KEPAHLAWAN!

Seisi kelas bersorak riang menyambut mata pelajaran yang paling dinanti.

"Ayo bergegas ganti pakaian kalian karena kita akan kembali melakukan _battle_!"

"Uwoooohhh!"

.

.

.

.

 **To be Continued.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Next Chapter** **.**

 _"A-Apa?"_

 _"Kenapa juga aku harus setim denganmu, sialan!"_

 _"Midoriya dan Kirishima VERSUS Bakugou dan Todoroki!"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _ **A/N : I'm really sorry karena spoiler pada chapter 1 gak muncul di chapter ini karena gue mengextend storyline nya. Karena awalnya, ceritaini cuma ada 3-4 chapter tp krn gue extend jadinya bakalan lebih!Tapi spoiler yang udah ada di chapter 1 pasti akan muncul kok! Terima kasih sudah membaca cerita ini. Mata naa..**_


	3. Chapter 3

**CHANGE**

©Boku No Hero Academia by Horikoshi Kouhei.

CHANGE by Usei.

 **Chapter 3 : Feels Off**

.

.

.

 _Midoriya Izuku's POV_

.

.

"Ayo bergegas ganti pakaian kalian karena kita akan kembali melakukan _battle_!"

"Uwoooohhh!"

Seisi kelas meriah dengan kedatangan All Might beserta pelajaran serunya. Tentu saja karena praktek lebih diutamakan di sini, apalagi bagi kami yang bercita-cita menjadi pahlawan profesional. Aku sendiri begitu penasaran dengan apa yang akan kami praktekkan kali ini, lagi-lagi _battle_ , katanya. Sebelumnya aku setim dengan Uraraka-san dan melawan tim Kacchan-Iida-kun. Dari sanalah aku melihat perubahan sikap Kacchan. Ia tidak lagi menjahiliku seperti biasanya, walaupun cara bicaranya masih saja kasar pada siapapun.

"Kita kembali akan melakukan duel tim. Kali ini, siapa yang berhasil melukai tim lawan akan diberikan poin tambahan. Tujuannya adalah menimalisir luka pada diri dan tim kalian, karena kalian akan berusaha keras untuk menghindari tim lawan melukai kalian. Ini adalah dasar penting untuk keberhasilan tim."

Me..Melukai lawan? Bagaimana ini, dibandingkan melukai lawan, aku malah akan melukai diriku sendiri jika kekuatan ini aku kerahkan. Apa yang harus kulakukan?

"Sekarang kita bagi timnya dengan menggunakan kocokan ini."

All Might menunjukkan kocokan seadanya yang ia buat hanya menggunakan gelas plastik, kertas dan karet. Kenapa jadi seperti kocokan arisan?

"Dua nama yang keluar akan menjadi setim. Baiklah kita mulai saja ya!"

Siapa? Kira-kira siapa yang akan setim denganku? Aku harap siapapun itu, aku tidak ingin menjadi bebannya.

All Might berusaha mengeluarkan dua nama dalam satu kocokan. Setelah dua gulungan kertas keluar berurutan, pahlawan kebanggaan itu kembali mengocoknya untuk membentuk tim lawan yang dihadapi dua orang yang namanya tertera pada gulungan kertas yang sudah keluar terlebih dahulu. Entah kenapa aku merasa gelisah ketika All Might membuka gulungan kertas itu satu per satu dan mulai berdeham singkat ketika melihat siapa lawan siapa.

"Midoriya- _shoujo_ dan Kirishima- _shounen_."

Kirishima-kun? Lawannya?

" _Versus_..."

Ayolah cepat.

"Bakugou- _shounen_ dan Todoroki- _shounen_."

Dunia terasa terbalik ketika mendengar aku kembali melawan dua orang pemuda yang paling mengerikan _power_ -nya. Ingat betapa mengerikannya ledakan Kacchan saat aku setim dengan Uraraka-san, sudah pasti aku akan terluka parah karenanya. Ughh. Apalagi Todoroki-kun, lihatlah tangan dan jari-jariku, sudah remuk karena melawannya. Dan sekarang aku melawan mereka berdua? Aku lebih baik mati saja. Hiiii. Tolong akuuu.

"HAAAA? Yang benar saja, kenapa juga aku harus setim dengan si _hanbun-yaro_?!" Kacchan protes sebisa mungkin. Aku yakin ia begitu benci berada setim dengan orang yang ia kalahkan di festival olahraga dengan mudah karena orang yang dimaksud tidak mengerahkan seluruh kekuatannya pada saat itu. Kurasa Kacchan masih sangat kesal dengan Todoroki-kun.

"Bukan aku yang meminta." Sudut mata Todoroki-kun terasa mengerikan ketika berpandangan melawan Kacchan. Aku tidak menyangka seperti ada aura hitam diantara keduanya. Sejak kapan rivalitas mereka menjadi sepekat itu?

Dibandingkan itu, apalagi aku? Harus melawan kalian berdua? Mati sajalah aku. Kenapa tangan All Might sial sekali?

Ah, aku merasa ada yang menepuk pundakku.

"Tenang saja, Midoriya. Aku pasti akan melindungimu dengan badan jagoanku ini." Kirishima-kun mengeraskan kulit tangannya, menunjukkan keseriusannya akan melindungi satu-satunya wanita dalam perhelatan nanti. Aku sangat berterima kasih karena kejantanannya itu tetapi lawannya adalah Kacchan dan Todoroki-kun? Apa kau yakin, Kirishima-kun? Ah bodoh, tidak seharusnya aku pesimis begini. Sikap pesimis begini bukanlah Midoriya Izuku! Yosh!

" _Onegaishimasu_ , Kirishima-kun. Kurasa kita harus lebih banyak bertahan dan menghindar karena mereka berdua petarung offensif."

Di saat aku sibuk berdiskusi dengan Kirishima-kun, disisi lain malah terjadi pertengkaran hebat. Siapa lagi penyulutnya kalau bukan Kacchan.

"SIALAN! Aku tidak sudi bekerjasama denganmu. Aku bisa sendiri!"

"Dengar, Bakugou. Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu bertindak gegabah seperti kejadian sebelumnya."

"HA? JANGAN BICARA SEOLAH KAU TAU! Kau bahkan tidak mengerahkan kekuatanmu saat melawanku. Jangan menceramahiku kalau bertindak saja kau setengah-setengah! _KUSO_ _YARO_!"

"Apa katamu barusan?"

"KENAPA KAU HARUS BERADA DI SINI? KALAU TIDAK MAU MENJADI NOMOR SATU JANGAN BERDIRI DI HADAPANKU. AKU PALING BENCI ORANG SEPERTIMU!"

Tidak ada yang bisa menghentikan amarah Kacchan yang meledak. Aku pun bingung karena emosi Kacchan terasa janggal dan berlebihan meskipun aku tau betul seperti apa Kacchan kalau bicara. Tetapi sensitifitasnya terhadap Todoroki-kun sudah melebihi batas wajar. Ada apa dengannya? Apakah hasil festival olahraga begitu melukai kebanggaannya?

"Ka-Kacchan.."

Aku berusaha menahan Kacchan menerjang Todoroki-kun dengan telapak tangannya yang siap kapanpun meledakkan seisi ruangan. Bahkan Todoroki-kun sudah mengeluarkan asap es di balik tubuhnya itu, siap untuk membekukan siapapun. Aku seperti melihat sisi Todoroki-kun yang lain, sisi Todoroki-kun yang mulai kesal selain karena urusan Ayahnya.

" _URUSAI_ DEKU!"

Tanganku dihepas ke udara oleh Kacchan. Tenaganya begitu kuat hingga keseimbanganku goyah. Aku hampir saja terjatuh kalau saja es itu tidak menghalangi tubuhku terhempas ke lantai.

"Midoriya!"

Lagi-lagi, pemuda itu, teman masa kecil itu bertindak semaunya. Apa ia masih tidak sadar apa yang ia lakukan kepadaku? Apa-apaan tatapan matanya itu? Kesal padaku? Kenapa Kacchan selalu begitu padaku?

"Bakugou, kau sudah keterlaluan. Midoriya tidak melakukan apapun."

"Ck."

All Might hanya berdiam diri dan menghela nafas. Apakah tujuannya untuk melihat situasi terlebih dahulu, mencari tau bagaimana interaksi kami, tetapi malah membuahkan kesalahan fatal? Hampir saja aku terluka lagi karena si raja peledak yang hilang kendali.

"Tolong kalian hentikan semua ini."

All Might memijat keningnya yang mulai sakit melihat keributan yang ada. Ia harus datang di waktu yang tepat agar murid-muridnya tidak melakukan tindakan di atas ambang kewajaran. Aku benar-benar minta maaf, All Might. Aku tidak bermaksud begini. Tapi Kacchan... dia...

"Bakugou- _shounen_.. Todoroki- _shounen_. Kalau kalian ribut lagi, aku akan menyatakan kalian gugur ujian praktek ini."

Dengan telak, All Might mendeklarasikan ancaman. Dibandingkan gugur, mereka memilih untuk diam dan menenangkan diri. Tidak ada salah satu dari mereka yang berusaha membuka pembicaraan bahkan sesampainya kami ke lokasi praktek, mereka masih diam membisu dengan tampang yang mengerikan.

Lokasinya adalah lokasi yang cukup familiar karena bentuknya hampir sama dengan lokasi ujian masuk Yuuei. Tetapi yang berbeda kali ini adalah tempat dimana kami akan berduel. Ya, kami dibatasi lapangan seluas 30 meter kali 30 meter untuk praktek kali ini. Seperti waktu festival olahraga saja.

All Might menjelaskan bagaimana peraturannya. Masing-masing tim akan berada pada masing-masing sisi lapangan. Setiap tim boleh melakukan apapun selama di dalam lapangan tersebut. Luka yang disebabkan di area lapangan akan terhitung sebanyak 10 poin. Yang mendapatkan poin terbanyak selama periode praktek adalah pemenangnya. Sekecil apapun luka yang diberikan, akan membuahkan poin. Tetapi luka parah tidak akan menambah poin, sebab hal itu diharap untuk diminimalisir. Lagipula tidak ada untungnya juga. Duel akan dilakukan selama sepuluh menit saja. Teman-teman lain bisa menonton dari jarak aman sekitar 5 meter dari lapangan.

Aku berdiri bersisian dengan Kirishima-kun, sedangkan di sisi yang lain Todoroki-kun dan Kacchan berdiri berjauhan dengan ekpresi wajah masam. Jantungku berdebar kencang karena ketegangan yang dihasilkan. Detik-detik sebelum All Might menentukan kapan dimulai benar-benar membuatku merinding, merinding akan kebrutalan dua manusia yang akan kami hadapi. Aku menelah ludah. Tidak ada waktu untuk ketakutan. Aku akan jadi pahlawan, aku akan mencetak poin.

"Mulai!"

Aku menarik nafas dalam-dalam. Apa langkah pertama yang harus aku lakukan? Sebelum menyadari harus berbuat apa, tiba-tiba saja Kacchan sudah terbang dengan cepat ke arah kami, ia mencoba menyerang kami! Gawat!

"Kirishima-kun!"

"HAIYO. Maju, Bakugou!"

Duar!

Ledakan itu begitu dahsyat di hadapanku. Aku bahkan sampai memejamkan mata karena cahaya yang dihasilkan. Tetapi tidak ada satupun yang terluka, tubuh Kirishima-kun mengeras tepat sesaat Kacchan mengeluarkan ledakan telapak tangan andalannya. Selain itu, posisi tubuh Kirishima-kun adalah posisi bertahan sambil melindungiku di balik punggungnya agar tidak terkena efek ledakan.

"Haha, aku tidak akan lengah seperti kemarin, Bakugou-kun~"

"Cih."

Kirishima-kun melayangkan tinju sekeras besinya ke arah wajah Kacchan tetapi berhasil dihindari.

"Midoriya!" Kirishima-kun meneriakkan aba-aba. Aku menjentikkan jariku ke udara tak jauh dari lompatan Kacchan. Membuat udara di sekitarnya bergemuruh dan membuat Kacchan terlempar jauh hampir keluar lapangan. Jariku terasa seperti ditusuk, tetapi tidak biru sama sekali. Apakah aku mulai bisa mengendalikan energinya?

"Sepuluh poin untuk tim Midoriya-Kirishima."

Apa? Kok bisa?

Ternyata Kacchan mendaratkan wajahnya lebih dahulu ke tanah sehingga goresan batu mengenai wajahnya hingga meneteskan darah. Ah! KACCHAN! Aduh, aku minta maaf! Dia pasti akan marah besar padaku. Hiii.

Sebelum kebrutalannya menjadi-jadi, aku dan Kirishima-kun berlari menjauhi keberadaan Kacchan tetapi karena itu pula kami tidak menyadari ada seseorang menunggu kesempatan. Seseorang yang dengan tenangnya berjalan perlahan, menciptakan es di sekitar kakinya. Kemudian ia berlari cukup kencang ke arah kami! Gawat! Ia mulai lompat dari bongkahan es yang ia ciptakan meninggi. Apa yang ia akan lakukan dari posisi yang tinggi itu? Jangan-jangan! Gawat aku bisa terkena tendangan kakinya dengan posisi begini!

"MIDORIYA!"

Brak!

Tendangan kaki kanannya yang menimbulkan es itu mengenai tepat pundak Kirishima-kun yang berusaha melindungiku. Sisi pundaknya terkena pukulan mulai dijalari oleh es yang merambat cepat. Aku berusaha mencari posisi aman untuk kembali melayangkan jari-jariku agar Todoroki-kun menjauh.

" _Kuso_! _Power_ -nya.."

Kirishima-kun berdecih. Tubuh kerasnya mulai membeku.

Di kejauhan sana, aku mendengar komentar yang aneh dari teman-teman.

"Gerakan Todoroki tadi... eh? Kau melihatnya?"

"Sepertinya tadi ia ingin menendang Midoriya-chan tetapi tiba-tiba memutar balik tubuhnya dan mengenai Kirishima-chan, _gero_..."

"Kenapa ia tidak menendang Midoriya saja, posisinya benar-benar telak kalau kena, dijamin mereka dapat poin."

"Entahlah."

Kalau dipikir, ada benarnya juga. Posisiku benar-benar telak jika kena tendangan tadi, kenapa Todoroki-kun mengubah rencananya? Apa yang sebenarnya ia rencanakan? Aku harus waspada!

"Sumassuuuuu."

Aku kembali menjentikkan jari di balik rambut Kirishima-kun. Efek anginnya begitu dahsyat sampai-sampai wajah Kirishima-kun sulit menoleh. Sedangkan Todoroki-kun, ia berhasil meloloskan diri dan kembali menyeimbangkan tubuhnya dengan bongkahan es di balik punggungnya.

"Terima kasih, Midoriya. Aku hampir kewalahan karena pundak kiriku mulai beku. Jangan sampai ia mengenai pundakku lagi, aku tidak bisa mengeraskannya lagi karena suhunya dingin sekali."

"Lebih baik kita kembali bergerak. Kacchan sudah bangkit dan berlari kesini."

Kami berlari menjauhi Kacchan dan Todoroki-kun yang mulai agresif menyerang. Kami sudah dapat poin dari luka goresan ringan di wajah Kacchan, kami hanya perlu mempertahankan diri sampai waktunya berakhir. Kami harus meloloskan diri dari dua manusia super itu!

"KIRISHIMA SIALAN! _KOROSU ZOOO_!"

"Dasar Bakugou _yaro_." Kirishima-kun menyeringai. Kenapa ia menyeringai begitu?

"Bakugou! Jangan asal bertindak. Kau bisa terhempas seperti tadi!"

"BERISIK! AKU TIDAK PERLU PENDAPATMU!"

"CIH."

Ga-Gawat, Kacchan pasti berniat menggunakan _howitzer impact_ kalau melihat posturnya! Kami bisa mati kalau begini! Bagaimana ini? Harus lari kemana? Todoroki-kun pun sudah hampir mencapai posisi kami!

"AWAS MIDORIYA!"

Aku merasa tubuhku didorong sangat kuat, pelakunya siapa lagi kalau bukan Kirishima-kun. Di saat yang sama serangan itu telak mengenainya, ternyata ia tak dapat bergerak lagi karena kakinya sudah dibekukan es dari es-es di kaki Kirishima-kun yang terhubung dengan es sepanjang jalan hingga langkah kaki Todoroki-kun. Sepertinya ia menggunakan tenaga terakhirnya untuk mendorongku sejauh mungkin. Aku bisa melihat ia menggunakan seluruh _quirk_ di tubuhnya mungkin untuk menahan serangan Kacchan, tetapi kalau ia setengah beku apakah akan baik-baik saja?

DUAR!

Ledakannya gila. Sungguh gila. Ledakan yang disertai runtuhan bongkahan kecil es yang turun bagaikan hujan.

"KIRISHIMA-KUN!"

Apakah ini yang Kirishima-kun sebut sebagai plan B? Plan B dimana jika situasinya sudah sangat mendesak maka hanya ia saja yang akan menerima serangan telak meskipun akan terluka parah sedangkan aku harus tetap menyelamatkan diri. Karena jika kami berdua sama-sama terluka maka poin yang mereka dapat akan mengganda.

Selain itu, KACCHAN SUNGGUH GILA. APA-APAAN ITU TADI? Ia menyerang tanpa ampun! Kirishima-kun! Bagaimana keadaannya? Asap mengebul itu menutupi pemandangan, aku tidak bisa melihatnya. Aku harus menyelamatkannya!

Aku dapat melihat helaian rambut merah itu. Aku berlari secepat mungkin dan menarik tubuh yang tinggi itu sebelum dua manusia itu menyadarinya.

"CIH, DIMANA KIRISHIMA!"

Aku berhasil menyelamatkannya. Tetapi aku tak dapat mencegah luka di sekitaran wajahnya itu. Goresannya begitu banyak disana. Kurasa es yang meliputi tubuh Kirishima-kun cukup melindunginya dari serangan telak Kacchan? Apakah Todoroki-kun sengaja agar ia tidak terluka parah? Atau, memang ia hanya berusaha menahan Kirishima-kun agar bisa terkena serangan Kacchan?

"Tim Bakugou-Todoroki 10 poin."

Apa?

"Kirishima-kun? Kirishima-kun?"

Ia kenapa? Pingsan? Apakah batas waktu _quirk_ -nya tepat habis saat Kacchan menyerangnya?

"Sepertinya Kirishima tidak sadarkan diri."

"Mungkin ia hanya shock saja dengan ledakan itu."

Aku menoleh ke arah gerombolan teman sekelas dan All Might. Aku melihat guru kesayanganku itu tampak berpikir keras. Seingatku, meskipun salah satu dari kami pingsan, duel ini harus tetap berjalan sampai batas waktunya dan juga..

"Tambahan 10 poin untuk Todoroki-Bakugou."

Tambahan poin karena salah satu dari kami sudah pingsan dan tidak dapat melanjutkan duel.

Apa yang harus aku lakukan tanpa Kirishima-kun? Apa rencana yang harus aku jalankan untuk menghindari mereka dan melukai mereka? Mereka, terlalu hebat. Aku.. Aku.. Bagaimana ini?

"Giliranmu, deku!"

Hiiii. Kacchan!

"Haduh, habislah Midoriya.."

Jangan bicara begitu, Kaminari-kun!

Aku akan menyusun rencana tetapi apa? Langkah kaki itu semakin dekat. Suara gemericik api di telapak tangan itu terdengar jelas sekali. Tunggu dulu, Kacchan!

Kacchan berlari kencang. Tangannya yang siap meledak sudah mengarah ke arahku. Aku memejamkan mata karena saking paniknya. Aku harus apa?! Setelahnya aku mendengar ledakan yang besar, tetapi tubuhku tidak merasakan apa-apa.

Eh?

" _TEMEE_.. Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Bongkahan es yang sangat tinggi itu menghalangi langkah si raja peledak. Membuat seorang Bakugou Katsuki semakin geram.

Apa.. yang... dilakukannya? Bukannya.. mereka.. setim?

Mata dua warna yang tajam itu melirikku jeli dari kejauhan. Tubuhnya yang jangkung kemudian memunggungiku, menghalangi pandanganku dari Kacchan.

Todoroki-kun...

"Apa... yang dilakukan Todoroki?"

"Jangan bilang..."

Tidak hanya kalian yang bertanya-tanya. Aku pun begitu. Pemandangan macam apa ini? Kenapa Todoroki-kun menghalangi Kacchan mendekatiku? Kenapa sudut matanya tak bergeming dan menusuk teman setimnya sendiri? Ada apa dengannya?

"... Todoroki.. mencoba melindungi Midoriya?"

Eh?

Masa iya...

 _"Aku akan bertanggung jawab atas dirimu."_

Tidak mungkin 'kan?

.

.

.

 **To be Continued.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **A/N : Maaf karena tidak ada preview untuk next chapter supaya lebih seru. Terima kasih sudah membacanya.**_


	4. Chapter 4

**CHANGE**

©Boku No Hero Academia by Horikoshi Kouhei.

CHANGE by Usei.

 **Chapter 4 : Reason**

.

.

.

 _Midoriya Izuku's POV_

.

.

" _TEME._. Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Bongkahan es yang sangat tinggi itu menghalangi langkah si raja peledak. Membuat seorang Bakugou Katsuki semakin geram. Mataku membelalak ketika melihat punggung itu menghalangiku dari Kacchan. Tegar seperti menara es yang ia ciptakan. Tegap seperti perisai. Kedua bola matanya yang tak senada sempat bertemu denganku, mengisyaratkan sesuatu.

Todoroki-kun...

"Apa... yang dilakukan Todoroki?"

"Jangan bilang..."

Tidak hanya kalian yang bertanya-tanya. Aku pun begitu. Pemandangan macam apa ini? Kenapa Todoroki-kun menghalangi Kacchan mendekatiku? Kenapa sudut matanya tak bergeming dan menusuk teman setimnya sendiri? Ada apa dengannya?

"...Todoroki... mencoba melindungi Midoriya?"

Me-Melindungiku? Tetapi, kenapa? Situasi ini mendesak. Kacchan dan Todoroki-kun seharusnya memanfaatkan situasi ini untuk mendapatkan nilai sempurna, 'kan? Sudah sewajarnya seperti itu yang terjadi, 'kan?

Tetapi kenapa?

 _"Aku akan bertanggung jawab atas dirimu."_

Tidak mungkin itu alasannya, 'kan? Tidak mungkin, 'kan? _Na_ , Todoroki-kun, apa maksudmu sesungguhnya ketika mengucapkan itu kepadaku?

"Minggir."

Ka-Kacchan...

Aku yakin Kacchan akan semakin murka dengan situasi saat ini. Ditambah lagi aku sudah melukai wajahnya sehingga mendapatkan poin, pasti dia berniat menghabisiku. Aku sangat yakin wajah geram Kacchan saat ini adalah wajah paling mengerikan yang pernah kulihat semenjak selama ini aku bersama dengannya. Tingkah laku Todoroki-kun yang ganjal akan menambah alasan bagi Kacchan untuk mengalahkannya dan juga aku.

"Kubilang, MINGGIR!"

Brak!

Menara bongkahan es itu meretak akibat pukulan disertai ledakan milik Kacchan. Apapun yang menghalanginya pasti tidak akan ia biarkan, seperti itulah Kacchan.

"Hentikan, Bakugou."

Todoroki-kun?!

"Ha? Apa yang kau katakan, sialan? Hentikan? Jangan bercanda! Kenapa aku harus berhenti?"

"Sebentar lagi sesi waktu kita habis. Kita sudah lebih unggul 10 poin dibandingkan mereka. Dipastikan kita yang menang. Kau hanya perlu bersabar hingga akhir waktunya. Jangan melakukan pergerakan yang tidak perlu."

Be-benar juga. Sudah berapa lama duel kami berjalan? Berapa lama lagi usai? Kami sudah ketinggalan poin, bahkan Kirishima-kun sudah pingsan. Apakah kesempatan bagi kami masih ada?

"Sudah kukatakan, aku tidak butuh pendapatmu. Aku akan jadi yang teratas, aku akan mendapatkan poin sempurna! Kalau tidak, maka tidak ada artinya, _Kuso_ _Yaro_! Aku akan melampaui kau maupun si kutu buku Deku!"

 _Yappari_ , Kacchan pasti begitu. Ia tidak akan menyerah sampai mendapatkan yang paling sempurna. Jika aku berhasil melukainya, maka ia pun akan melukaiku. Jika ada sembilan orang pun, ia akan membabat habis semuanya dan ia tidak akan berhenti sampai membuatnya puas.

"... Oleh karena itu, enyahlah dari hadapanku, _hanbun yaro_ ! STUN GRENADE!"

Ctar!

Es-es itu hilang dalam sekejab. Meskipun begitu, Todoroki Shouto tak sedikitpun bergerak dari tempatnya berdiri. Jika selapis tembok es dapat dihancurkan dalam sekali ledakan, maka ia akan membuatnya lebih banyak. Seakan itulah yang tubuh itu katakan kepada semua orang yang menyaksikan.

" _Sou_? Kalau begitu, aku tidak akan membiarkanmu melangkah lebih jauh dari ini."

Tiba-tiba saja sebelah kiri tubuhnya mengobarkan api. Di sisi lain, Kacchan terdesak dengan lapisan dinding es yang terus melaju mengejar posisinya. Kacchan berusaha menghancurkannya satu per satu. Sedangkan aku hanya bersimpuh gemetar melihatnya. Kenapa jadi seperti ini? Apa yang sedang aku saksikan? Apakah aku penyebabnya? Bahkan Todoroki-kun.. Ia.. kembali menggunakan apinya. Lihatlah, tangannya sudah menari di udara, siap menembakkan api kapan saja. Aku.. Aku harus menghentikannya!

"Todoroki-kun!"

Aku meneriakkan namanya. Aku dapat melihat tubuhnya sedikit terhentak.

"Hentikan kalian berdua!"

All Might datang, menghancurkan semua lapisan es dalam sekejab mata. Bahkan ia sudah menangkap Kacchan yang tengah berlari untuk menyerang Todoroki-kun. Interupsi yang diberikan seorang pahlawan nomor satu pastinya bukan hal main-main.

"Waktu kalian habis. Hentikan semua ini."

"Cih."

Kacchan berdecih kesal. Tanpa mendengar pengumuman bahwa mereka berdua unggul kali ini, ia telah pergi entah kemana. Sedangkan Todoroki-kun, ia hanya berdiam di tempat terakhirnya berdiri. Apinya telah padam, begitupula cahaya di wajahnya. Kurasa, meskipun mereka unggul, tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang merasakan kesenangan.

"Midoriya- _shoujo_ , pergilah ke tempat _recovery girl_ untuk mengobati lukamu dan juga Kirishima- _shounen_. Mungkin salah satu dari kalian bisa membantu membopong Kirishima- _shounen_."

"Biar aku saja yang membantunya," ucap si remaja bersurai ganda itu. Ia kembali melirikku dari kejauhan dan kemudian bersiap mengangkat tubuh Kirishima-kun yang tengah berbaring di pangkuanku. Entah kenapa rasanya sendu ketika melihat ekspresi wajahnya.

"Terima kasih, Todoroki-kun."

"Ya."

Tidak, aku benar-benar berterima kasih kepadamu.

Tanpa kehadiran kami berempat, ujian praktek duel kembali dilanjutkan.

.

.

.

"Ciuumm.. oh, sepertinya tidak perlu," Nenek tua itu kembali membubuhkan antiseptik di sepanjang wajah Kirishima-kun. Keadaan Kirishima-kun masih belum sadarkan diri. "... Karena ini hanya luka goresan ringan, jadi tidak perlu menggunakan _quirk_ -ku."

"Tapi.. _recovery girl_.. Kenapa Kirishima-kun tidak sadarkan diri?"

"Aku rasa tubuhnya merasa shock karena tekanan besar tetapi tidak melukai tubuhnya kok. Mungkin kepalanya sedikit terhantam."

"Oh begitu ya."

"Apakah kalian berdua juga perlu diobati?"

Aku melirik Todoroki-kun yang berdiri di sampingku dan ternyata ia juga melirikku. Sepertinya, tidak ada luka khusus yang kami derita. Namun, untuk memastikannya..

"Aku tidak perlu. Kalau Todoroki-kun?"

"Aku baik-baik saja."

"Begitu? Baguslah. Tidak ada yang terluka parah. Kerja bagus karena sudah meminimalisir luka yang terjadi. Untuk sementara biarkan dia disini, aku akan ke ruangan guru untuk melapor. Kalian jaga dia sebentar ya."

" _Hai_."

Kepergian wanita itu membuat suasananya menjadi suram. Entah kenapa tempat ini terasa begitu sepi padahal ada tiga orang di sini, ya walaupun salah satunya sedang pingsan sih. Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Apakah aku harus memecah keheningan ini? Apakah aku juga.. perlu.. mempertanyakannya?

"Todoroki-kun.."

Aku memandangnya, ia pun memandangku. Tak disangka situasi ini begitu mendebarkan. Sejak kapan Todoroki-kun terlihat.. um.. apa ya? Berbeda? Tidak, tidak, apa yang aku pikirkan?

"Kenapa Todoroki-kun melakukan itu tadi? Apakah benar kau bermaksud melindungiku dari Kacchan?"

Sebenarnya aku sedikit takut mempertanyakannya karena belum tentu apa yang diucapkan teman-teman adalah kebenaran. Tetapi apabila semua itu benar, maka aku harus bagaimana? Apakah aku harus kembali mengucapkan terima kasih? Apakah memang reaksi seperti itu yang harus aku berikan jika semua itu benar? Lagi, si pemilik _quirk_ ganda hanya membisu. Meskipun kedua bola matanya begitu lekat kepadaku. Apakah yang ia ingin katakan? Aku harus menunggu hingga bibir itu bergerak, menyuarakan pikirannya.

"Entahlah. Aku tidak tau."

Eh? Apa maksudnya? Jadi dia tidak mengerti alasannya?

Ia mengalihkan pandangan kepada sosok teman kami yang tengah berbaring. Pandangan matanya jauh entah kemana, sepertinya sedang berpikir. Apakah dugaanku salah? Apakah pertanyaanku seharusnya tak kutanyakan kepadanya?

" _Na,_ Midoriya."

"I-Iya?"

Ia kembali memandangku. Sebelah tangannya meraih tanganku yang sudah rusak karena pertarungan dengannya. Todoroki-kun memandanginya jeli. Ada apa ini? Semenjak kapan aku merasakan jantungku berdetak lebih kencang? Apakah ini efek duel kami tadi? Apakah aku masih saja merasakan euforianya? Kenapa, kenapa Todoroki-kun menatapku begitu? Kenapa ia mengelus jari tanganku? A-Ada apa dengannya?

"Aku sudah menemui Ibuku di rumah sakit. Aku menceritakan semuanya, apa yang ingin aku lakukan, apakah aku sekarang. Aku ingin menyelamatkannya. Dia.. menangis lagi. Ibuku memaafkanku sambil menangis. Rasanya.."

Entah kenapa aku hanya bisa tersenyum.

 _"Yokatta ne, Todoroki-kun."_

Todoroki Shouto, akhirnya, kumelihatnya tersenyum. Selama ini, aku hanya melihat wajahnya yang begitu masam. Namun ketika dari kejauhan aku dapat merasakan kesedihan yang mendalam sepanjang hidupnya. Apakah beban hidupnya sudah berkurang? Apakah kini hidupnya sudah lebih berwarna? Tidak ada yang tau kecuali dirinya sendiri.

"Terima kasih, Midoriya. Aku ingin kau bertemu dengan Ibuku."

"Ha?"

"Ah, _warui_. Aku menceritakanmu padanya, sepertinya dia ingin bertemu denganmu. Katanya 'Ibu ingin lihat anak gadis seperti apa yang sudah membuat anak Ibu terus saja memikirkannya'."

 _Ibu ingin lihat anak gadis seperti apa yang sudah membuat anak Ibu terus saja memikirkannya_ , katanya? Tunggu dulu!

"Apa maksud perkataan Ibu Todoroki-kun?"

Karena rasa penasaran, aku bahkan lupa genggaman tangan itu masih berada disana. Kedua bola mata yang berbeda warna bertemu dengan milikku.

"Maksudnya? Entahlah. Ibuku bilang aku selalu saja menyebut nama Midoriya. Aku sendiri tidak sadar apa saja yang sudah aku katakan kepadanya sampai saat ini."

Tu-Tunggu dulu. Todoroki-kun? Apa sih yang dibicarakannya? Bertemu dengan Ibunya? Itu bukan sebuah masalah bagiku. Namun arah pembicaraan ini kemana? Aku merasakan keanehan saat mendengarnya, benar-benar rasanya sangat aneh. Jantungku.. Jantungku kenapa?

"Midoriya? Kau baik-baik saja? Wajahmu kenapa merah sekali?"

Me-Merah? Tanpa sadar aku memegangi kedua belah pipiku. Rasanya memang agak panas. Eh, aku kenapa? Aku memandangi pemuda di hadapanku, kedua alisnya mengerut kebingungan. Ia berusaha meraih pipiku, tetapi aku menghindarinya.

"Eh... Midoriya? Todoroki?"

Suara itu? Kirishima-kun sudah siuman?

"Kirishima-kun! Kau baik-baik saja?"

Tanpa basa basi, aku langsung mendekati ranjang tempat Kirishima-kun berbaring. Aku berusaha menanyakan bagaimana keadaannya, berusaha mengabaikan keberadaan manusia lain di ruangan itu. Aku sendiri tak mengerti ada apa denganku, kenapa juga aku harus berpura-pura untuk mengabaikannya? Kenapa aku merasa canggung dengannya?

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya, kehidupan sekolah kami dimulai dengan mata pelajaran pada umumnya yaitu bahasa inggris. Selagi menunggu bel masuk berbunyi, aku merapikan isi meja belajarku. Entah kenapa pagi ini aku begitu gelisah terutama saat tak sengaja bertemu dengan Todoroki-kun di lorong menuju pintu kelas. Semenjak kejadian kemarin, aku terus saja memikirkannya. Aku tidak mengerti ada apa denganku.

Brak!

Pintu itu terbuka lebar karena seseorang menendangnya dengan kasar. Pagi hari yang dipenuhi anak murid yang masih mengantuk tak berlaku bagi si pelaku yang baru saja masuk. Entah apa lagi yang telah membuatnya kesal kali ini. Seisi kelas menjadi terdiam.

Kacchan..

Entah ia pergi kemana kemarin. Aku sedikit khawatir. Di wajahnya itu masih ada goresan luka akibat seranganku kemarin. Aku sudah sangat ketakutan kalau saja ia mendatangiku dan kemudian mengamuk, namun kenyataannya ia malah menghilang.

Kacchan masih saja berdiri di ambang pintu. Kedua matanya menuju ke bagian belakang kelas. Pandangan matanya semakin tajam dan menusuk. Pasti.. Kacchan dan Todoroki-kun..

"Hei, hei, Bakugou. Kemana saja kau kemarin?"

Kirishima-kun menghampiri Kacchan, namun orang yang ditanya masih saja diam dan memandangan ke deretan bangku belakang kelas.

"Aku sudah mendengar apa yang terjadi kemarin. Rasanya kesal sekali lagi-lagi kalah darimu. Lalu, kau malah konfrontasi dengan Todoroki? Ada apa sih dengan kalian?"

Tunggu dulu, Kirishima-kun kenapa kau mengatakan semua itu? Apa kau tidak sadar situasi mencekam apa yang terjadi sekarang? Kirishima-kun dengan kasualnya menghampiri Kacchan dan menempatkan lengannya di bahu Kacchan. Sungguh tidak bisa diharapkan! Lihatlah sekelilingmu! Mereka memanggilmu, mencegahmu berbicara lebih banyak Kirishima-kun!

"Sudahlah jangan menatapnya begitu, kawan. Todoroki kan hanya ingin melindungi Midoriya. Jangan kejam seperti itulah, menyakiti wanita, Bakugou."

"Ha?" Erlingan mata berpindah ke si rambut merah. Habislah sudah. "Kau bicara omong kosong macam apa?"

"Di UKS kemarin bahkan aku melihat mereka pegangan tangan. Walaupun aku tidak dengar apa yang mereka bicarakan sih."

KIRISHIMA-KUN! APA YANG KAU KATAKAN, HAH? BUKAN SEPERTI ITU!

"Hah?"

Hiiii. Kacchan! Lari, Kirishima-kun! Kalau tidak kau bisa pingsan lagi.

Dibandingkan harus menghabisi Kirishima-kun, entah kenapa Kacchan malah berjalan menuju tempat Todoroki-kun. Keduanya sudah mengeluarkan aura yang tidak mengenakkan semenjak kedatangan Kacchan. Saat ini, entah apa yang akan terjadi. Tidak ada yang bisa menghentikan tekanan diantara keduanya.

"Kenapa kau melakukan itu? Kau sengaja, huh? Bahkan saat festival olahraga, kau memadamkan api kiri sialanmu itu. Lalu kemarin kau dengan seenaknya menghalangiku dan memakai apimu. Apa kau meremehkanku? Kau berusaha menghalangiku dengan cara seperti itu? Apa kau memang orang yang seperti itu, huh, Todoroki?!"

Aku dapat melihat Todoroki-kun menghela nafas sekali. Ia menutup buku yang baru saja mungkin ingin ia baca. Keberadaan Kacchan adalah hal yang mengganggunya saat ini, aku bisa merasakan dari melihat ekspresi wajahnya.

"Kenapa kau diam saja? Huh, menggelikan. Mereka bilang kau melindungi Deku? Jangan bercanda. Jelas-jelas kau merencakan sesuatu."

"Kalau aku memang ingin melindunginya darimu, apakah itu sebuah masalah bagimu?"

Seisi kelas sunyi mendengar pernyataan itu. Bahkan seorang Midoriya Izuku sampai tak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Jika kemarin ia berkata tidak mengerti alasannya, maka apakah pernyataannya kali ini adalah kenyataan? Jika Todoroki Shouto ingin melindungi Midoriya Izuku dari Bakugou Katsuki, maka apakah masalah antara mereka berdua akan berakhir? Hanya tangan Bakugou Katsuki yang mengepal erat menahan emosilah adalah jawabannya.

"Oleh karena itu, menjauhlah dari Midoriya."

.

.

.

 **To Be Continued.**

.

.

 _ **A/N : Kayaknya pada byk yg pengen liat Kacchan ngamuk dan cemburu ya? Maaf gue pny plot sendiri hahahaha. Kacchan disini tetaplah Kacchan. Dan Todoroki disini adalah tetap Todoroki. Persaingan mereka apapun itu pasti bakalan ada, gak harus krn Midoriya sih. Chapter ini kek penegasan aja sih.**_

 _ **Untuk chapter kemarin, gue minta maaf karena gue gak membaca ulang. Jadi byk kesalahan disana. Tp krn gak menyimpang dari plot, it's okay.**_

 _ **Jaa, see you! Ditunggu next chapter ya.**_


End file.
